The present invention relates to a vehicle suspension apparatus for controlling roll of a vehicle when the vehicle turns.
A conventional suspension apparatus is proposed wherein the damping force of a shock absorber mounted in the suspension unit for each wheel and the spring force of an air spring chamber therein are controlled to improve driving comfort and stability. However, demand has arisen to provide a more effective control of the rolling of the vehicle body to improve driving comfort and stability.